Insert Title Here
by pokieecat
Summary: A really angsty Sabriel/Sammifer fic with a little implied Destiel... Updates every week... Still working on a title. Hope you love what I have so far! Reviews are appreciated! Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

The fallen archangel sighed and rubbed his back. Once a pair of brilliant, pure white wings had sprouted from that exact location. Now, all he had were the shoulder blades of his vessel, Nick. The poor loser was still dealing with the deaths of his mortal family when Lucifer had found him. Lucifer truly desired a more powerful vessel, one more emotionally stable. But, he dealt with what he could find.

_ After all, it's not like Dad ever gives me what I want. I love him, and he kicks me straight out of Heaven. But it's fine, I will get my way soon, I wont need Daddy ever again. He will be the one falling this time. Then Heaven will crumble._

Lucifer mentally cringed at the thought of Heaven. That place held no more joy for him, he had worked so hard to just to please Father, but all he got was neglected. Luci knew he could never compare to Michael. That jerk got everything.

But, for the moment, the devil put the thought of that bother out of his mind. Lucifer focused his thoughts on the brother he felt the closest to, Gabriel. Gabe had gone down to Earth only a few centuries after Lucifer had fallen from heaven, and so he felt closest to the quirky archangel. Gabe had hated the way that petty Michael carried himself, and so he got a man to agree to let him take the reins, and Gabriel had been prancing around as a Trickster since.

~o0o~

Sam Winchester angrily wished that Dean would just believe him. This mystery spot was making Dean a real piece of work. His older brother had gotten that Pig-and-a-Poke for the hundredth time today, but Dean was being stubborn, not believing Sammy. Sam knew he wasn't crazy, and he was willing to prove it.

~o0o~

Dean snorted in haughty derision, Sam was down right insane. There was no way it had been Tuesday yesterday and today. Dean was familiar with the supernatural, but he had never repeated a day. It would have taken some powerful mojo to make that happen. But, Sam was so sure that Dean decided to test him.

"You don't know everything.."

"Yeah. I do," Sam pointedly replied.

"Yeah right." Dean gasped as he and Sammy said the last phrase in unison, but Dean knew it must have been a coincidence. So, he tried again.

"Nice guess." Dean was again dumbfounded, the brothers had said it together again.

"It wasn't a guess." Dean could almost taste the sass in that last reponse.

"Right, you're a mind-reader. Cut it out Sam." At this point, Sam was getting annoying, speaking at the same instant as Dean.

"Sam!" Again! Dean was getting more and more upset.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really, really childish." Alright, at this point Dean was ready to quit, but, not yet, Dean had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"Sam Winchester wears make-up." Okay, maybe a lucky guess... "Sam Winchester cries his way through sex." Sam was just having beginner's luck.

"Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he..." Sam continued to copy Dean.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Dean was done, he believed Sam now.

~o0o~

Gabriel sat at a diner counter, in the disguise of an old business man. He slowly poured some strawberry syrup over the top of a stack of pancakes, and waited. Nearly this exact same scenario had played out over one-hundred times. But, this time was different, it was the strawberry. The angel smirked as he sensed the Sammy noticing the strawberry. Then, Gabriel stood and left the diner, this was the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel had thought long and hard about his decision to test Sammy like this. With no real malicious intent, Gabe had killed off Dean day after day, every time a Tuesday, to help show Sam that he was able to do the "family business" without the family. But, today was different, Here the Winchester's were, cornering the archangel posing as trickster. Today was the day, Dean would die tomorrow, and Sam was going to have to cope with that, to continue to postpone Luci and Mike's petty little cat fight.

As Gabriel paused the moment, he saw Sam. Full of rage, directed fully at Gabe. And, for some strange reason, the knowledge of that fact sent warm shivers up the angel's spine. For no particular reason, Gabe always favored the youngest Winchester. Perhaps, Gabriel thought, he understood Dean being John Winchester's favorite son, and Sam a third wheel of sorts. Gabriel thought more, he really did empathize with the young mortal.

Then, something else dawned on he golden-haired Trickster. Sam had a great body. That kind of body didn't just come naturally, Sam really had to work hard to look as healthy and fit as he did. Plus, the fact that Sam-o had gorgeous eyes couldn't have hurt. The archangel chuckled as he snapped his fingers and sent Sam and Dean to Wednesday.

~o0o~

Lucifer growled angrily as he sensed an entity behind him. He dramatically threw his hands up, why couldn't people just let him be bad? Yet, he could tell it was his brother, Gabriel, before he even turned, but Luci was feeling strange about this time.

_I mean, Gabe and I chat all the time. Hell! We're bothers, we're allowed to speak. This time is off, though, I can sense it. He has news, big news by the feel of it. He probably figured out how to conjure a giant lollipop that tastes like happiness, or something dumb like that. It's always the dumb things that make my grace-possessing siblings the happiest, all the rainbows and unicorns. But, whatever, I'll humor him._

"What in the world could you POSSIBLY want at this hour Gabriel? You know its time for me to chug demon blood to keep this vessel from spontaneously exploding." Lucifer allowed every word to drip with sass, the kind one could only get by eons of practice.

"Well, charming as ever today, aren't you Luci? No, I came to tell you I found it. It! I found the one mortal who could penetrate the walls I put up." Gabriel silently added, "if you know what I mean," to his words, and the childish angel smirked in his trademark style.

This intrigued Lucifer, never before had Gabriel found anyone, mortal or otherwise, that made him want to be less of a tricky little bastard. Lucifer had heard of occasions where a mortal touched an angel in an inexplicable way. That was what their younger brother, Castiel, had with Dean Winchester.

"Well then, good for you, or whatever. Who is this mystery meat... Err, mortal?" Lucifer asked, playfully adding an innuendo to tease his brother.

"Cute, Luci. But, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just be jealous of me," Gabriel said.

_Fine, as if I care. I don't. I didn't really care that you came to see me anyways. It's not like I enjoy the time we have together or anything. I see your smug little smirk, Gabriel. You love having this secret. Well then, I still don't want to know your little man-crush._

"Who is it?" Lucifer asked impatiently, he truly desired this piece of knowledge.

"Fine, you want to know? You have to promise not to kill him then," Gabriel replied, every bit as rebellious as always.

"No killing, I promise," Lucifer replied, the sass creeping back into his voice.

"Sammy W." Gabriel said, blushing a bit as the words exited his mouth.

Lucifer raised his vessel's eyebrows, "Really? That lanky nincompoop?"

_To each his own, I suppose._

"Yeah, Luci, that one. Whatever, I didn't come to tell you only to get teased. Bye" Gabriel snapped his fingers, and soon Lucifer was all alone again.

_It's fine, I prefer to be alone. I don't need anybody, mortal or otherwise. I'm a lone wolf._

~o0o~

Sam Winchester bolted upright in his motel bed. Something was certainly different about the room now. Dean was missing and the air felt somehow, how to put it properly? Sweeter? Sam was confused, but there was certainly something in the air. It smelled like candy. The door was open to his motel room, but as Sam got up to close it, a playfully warm breeze closed it for him. The breeze was chocolaty: warm, rich, and inviting. It beckoned the moose-like man to turn around. Sam obliged, and turned to find the Trickster sitting on the bed he had just gotten up from. The cheeky bastard smiled, snapped his fingers, and came to be wearing only a wife-beater undershirt and some red boxers. Another snap and Sam was holding a large box of assorted chocolates. The Trickster winked at the youngest Winchester as he snapped his fingers once more. Sam looked down to find his clothing gone, the only thing covering his body being a red silk robe, hardly closed enough to be appropriate. But, for a reason Sam couldn't explain, this all felt so right. So, Sam gave in to his base desires and walked over to the bed. Then, the moose-like man allowed himself to be taken by the Trickster.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up in the motel bed. Something was off. He knew it. For some odd reason, his entire body was sore. Though he was unable to place a finger on it, he felt like he had done something big last night. His mouth felt dry, so he licked his lips. They tasted like candy. That was really odd. But before Sam could investigate further, Dean barged into the motel room and cringed.

"Dammit, Sammy. I thought we talked about not doing weird things in here anymore," Dean said grumpily. He seemed to be hinting at strange smells originating right at the center of Sam's bed.

"What do you mean? I've been asleep since you left last night. Was Cas's place fun?" Sam asked,trying to casually change the subject by poking fun at his brother.

"Don't try to change the subject, Sam. But, yes, I had fun. Were you," Dean sniffed the air, "melting chocolate?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm," Sam sniffed the air as well, " I haven't touched any food since we arrived here, so no. But that is weird. I guess I didn't notice the smell." Sam genuinely shrugged, having completely forgotten the night before.

"Whatever. Just, be more, normal, Sammy. This weirdness lately is, well, it's weird." Dean frowned with concern for his curious brother.

~o0o~

Gabriel frowned in the mirror. Why had he done that? Both he and Sam had had a fantastic night, but Gabe was so afraid to face any sort of human emotions, that he had just snapped away all of Sam's memories of him even being in the motel that night. But, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to remove the smell of chocolate. That smell would never be that same for him again, and so the archangel left it as a sort of gift to the man he had spent a wonderful night with.

~o0o~

Lucifer screwed up his face when Gabriel arrived, for the second time that week.

_I don't need this. Once, fine, you're my brother, I can play nice. But, twice, now you're just asking for trouble Gabriel._

"What could you possibly want today, Gabriel?" Lucifer asked, voice filled with the annoyance he was currently feeling.

"I just, I, I did a thing, brother." Gabriel looked at the ground, and the golden wings he masked from the human world twitched impatiently.

"Fantastic," Lucifer said, not really caring about the feelings his brother was having. He prepared to turn and walk away, but what Gabriel said next stopped him from doing so.

"I had sex with him, Luci. I did it, I had sex. But then I was too big of a coward to even stand up and face the consequences, so I made him forget and I just flew off." Gabriel's voice caught on that final word, and his eyes glazed over with tears.

Lucifer may not have been very close to Gabriel in the past, but seeing his little brother crumble from the acts of one mortal made the devil's blood boil. He was determined to get this boy, no matter what the cost. After all, what could be worse than falling from Heaven?

_This boy had better look out. But still, if the youngest Winchester could make an archangel crumble, just think of what he is capable of. What if I pretend to eradicate him, but in the process get a new, stronger vessel?_

Then he got an idea. An awful idea. The devil got a wonderful, awful idea. He would steal Sammy Winchester from the sniveling mess that was currently the archangel, Gabriel.


End file.
